engeefandomcom-20200213-history
Doubledare (Earth-Prime)
Origin Bart Hill's parents were killed while in Australia. Bart was then raised by a tribe of aborigines who taught him the art of using boomerangs, Coreeda and Kickboxing. As an adult, he returned to the U.S. and fought crime as Daredevil. Doubledare fought an epic war against the Claw in the 1940s. Prior to the U.S. being involved in World War II, the Claw allied himself with Adolf Hitler. This prompted Doubledare to team up with the Silver Streak, Pyro, Beetle, and Ghost. Later on, Daredevil found himself a group of sidekicks called the Little Wise Guys. In addition to the Claw, Doubledare also battled The Deadly Dozen, The Scarlet Skull and Wolf Carson, among others. Doubledare was fighting Claw for the last time before being frozen in time. Claw got a machine that would freeze everything zapped by it. Doubledare and Silver Streak were teaming up to kill Claw, they eventually killed him but the machine was tied to Claw's Neural Sensory System and once his brain stops functioning the machine blows up, which it did. It blew up and killed Silver Streak but Doubledare was standing behind Silver Streak and it only froze Doubledare, a few teens found Doubledare frozen so they took him and told their father, the father took Doubledare and kept him in his freezer until he was able to go on a private jet and bring him to Sol, Republic State for Cryostasis. On December 11th, 2031 Bart woke up from his cryogenic state and he killed the scientists there and he took his suit and put it on and he found he boomerangs, he broke the windows of the building and he jumped out and he landed in a dumpster. He then started running away and Noctus found him, Noctus explained to Bart that he was in the future and he brought him to his base and he explained everything to him. Noctus told Bart that Beetle, Pyroness and Samson are still alive and that Samson was already at the base and that he was gonna go pick up Pyroness. Samson left the base when Pyroness came and Beetle found him and they all went back to Noctus' base. Abilities Since Bart has no powers he only got abilities. * Acrobatics * Martial Arts Paraphernalia Equipment Yellow And Black: This suit is half yellow and half black with a spiked belt. The suit came with two Steel Boomerangs used for subduing and killing his enemies. Madcap: This is Doubledare's armor that's made out of thin layer of kevlar and a and nano fiber smart metal called Sharice (Named after the Zetonian who saved Noctus' life). It has a steel spiked belt with Dual Boomerangs made out of left over Vorencalum Manny had in his base. Fighting Styles * Coreeda * Kickboxing Trivia * This is a re-imagining of Lev Gleason's Daredevil (Bart Hill), don't get it confused with Marvel's which is different from ours and the public domain version. * The LG's Daredevil is in the public domain. * If you want to make your own version of The Daredevil click here for the public domain information (http://pdsh.wikia.com/wiki/Daredevil)